


You Make Colors out of Grey

by saccharinescorpio



Series: Amino Requests! [2]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Casual, F/M, Fluff, but op wanted it romantic so, could be seen as platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 11:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20045638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saccharinescorpio/pseuds/saccharinescorpio
Summary: Her head jerked up to have a bundle of sweet Williams thrust into her face as clumps of dirt fell helplessly to the ground. Max snatched her arm and placed the plant into her hand, the main stem bent at an unnatural angle. The smile on his face lopsided and malformed.She sighed as she tried to fix the stem and to no avail, it flopped back limply. “Max you ruined this poor flower.”





	You Make Colors out of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, Honey here! I'm slow getting stuff on here but there will be more in the near future, trust me. This was my first fanfiction for DBD so if it seems awkward that's why.  
The title comes from a song by Kudasai by the same name and always, please enjoy reading!  
*edit* A wonderful [user](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gberryb/pseuds/Gberryb) did an audio reading of this! Go listen to it [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6tCRdqrS3mU&feature=youtu.be).

It was a nice day, really.

_As nice as it could be when you’re imprisoned in a purgatory doomed to be hunted for all of eternity-_

But hey, at least the sun was out.  
Or as much as it could on the Coldwind Farm.

Claudette worked beneath the muddy orange twilight, kneeling on the cracked soil in the shadow of the old silo. She cut diligently at the sweet Williams; snipping just above the branches with a homemade knife fashioned from a dirty rag and broken glass.

She worked in silence until she heard the uneven stomping approach. Claudette spoke when his grimy workboots sat just within her peripheral.

“Hello, Max.”  
Her greeting back was a guttural grunt followed by his body hitting the ground to sit.

It was quiet for a moment until a blood-stained glove pointed at the patch of pink hemmed flowers.  
“What’re you doin’?..” The muttered question trailed off.

For the first time since she started, Claudette looked up. Max’s gaze lingered on the flowers for a second more before making eye contact with the other.

“I’m pruning. Would you like to help?”

Although slow his nod was eager as he shifted to copy Claudette's posture. Reaching towards her bag she pulled out a spare knife and handed it to Max.

He examined the crude gardening tool petite hands gifted him while she continued harvesting the sweet Williams.

Staring blankly at the flower cluster he thought to himself.  
_Wouldn’t it be easier to use her hands?.._

Putting his plan into action he scooted closer to the tiny taffy-coloured swarm, catching one particularly unlucky flower by the base.

Claudette was too preoccupied to see what he had done until the distinct sound of roots being ripped from the dirt filled the dry air.

Her head jerked up to have a bundle of sweet Williams thrust into her face as clumps of dirt fell helplessly to the ground. Max snatched her arm and placed the plant into her hand, the main stem bent at an unnatural angle. The smile on his face lopsided and malformed.

She sighed as she tried to fix the stem and to no avail, it flopped back limply. “Max you ruined this poor flower.”

Milk-white eyes narrowed. “Easier t’ pull ‘em then use that.” He pointed at the glass shear.

“While I agree that it is easier, we want them to grow back. Come closer and I’ll show you how to properly do it.” Claudette patted the space next to her before moving her flower pouch to the right and setting the destroyed one he handed her next to it.

He sluggishly moved his body while she did this, peering at the tiny plants in the meantime.

When she finished she picked her knife up and he followed.

“We want to continue using these flowers even after we cut them. So you’ll want to cut a little bit above where each flower is growing.”

To demonstrate Claudette clipped at the closest flower that Max could see and held the small offering for him to see. He gently took it from her fingers and slowly spun the stem between his own.

“Are you good now? Or do you want me to show you again?”

Shaking his head no he placed the sweet William behind her ear and attempted it himself.

The cut was nowhere near as clean as Claudette’s but it wasn’t _too_ terrible.

Max passed it over for her to inspect. Eyes observant beneath sapphire glasses she grinned when she finished. “Good job Max, you did very well.”

He smiled at her praise.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
